Living memory
by Lillium
Summary: It's four years since Avalanche have defeated Sephiroth and the team have now retreated to a small island west of midgar to live peacefully. However Shinra who were thought to be long gone are now back with a plan more notorious than the last.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic, basically it's a CloudxYuffie fanficbut stilll has all the original characters and it haslots of action and adventure in it, So please read it and I hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one:**

"Aw, c'mon Cloud, give it back!" screeched a brown haired girl in desperation as she jumped up and down, her green head band falling down her face.

"What's the matter Yuffie? Is it too high up for you!" Cloud teased with a smirk, holding the bag of materia up high.

She glared at him "That's not funny" she said jumping up and down "I'm not that small!"

Cloud laughed, "Sure, whatever you say, kiddo"

Yuffie kicked him in the shin, though it was no use, "I am NOT a kid! I'm 19 you jerk!"

Cloud held the bag higher in the air and slowly waved it around causing the materia in the bag to softly rattle making a quiet clinking sound as they clacked together.

Yuffie gave an irritated snort and glared at Cloud again, but then gave a slight smile, "Your such an ass" she said laughing, reaching for the bag again.

Cloud held it up even higher and smiled "I may be an ass but I'm still taller than you kiddo!"

"Don't call me kiddo!" she shouted and jumped high into the air and made a reach for the bag but just before she could grab it Cloud moved out of the way, sending her reeling into the nearby wall with a loud crash.

"Aaahhhh! That hurt!" she screeched.

Cloud began to laugh, amused at the sight of her sprawled on the floor. Before she could even get up the book shelf above her unhooked and fell atop her head causing to squel in pain.

"Eeeeekkk!"

Cloud began to laugh harder and dropped the bag of materia, causing a loud clunk on the floor. Hurt from the bookshelf and Clouds constant laughing Yuffie began to sob, "It's not funny" she said with a sniff.

Feeling guilty Cloud stopped his laughing and kneeled beside her.

"C'mon kiddo it was just a joke, I'm sorry" he said softly, slowly wiping the tears from her eyes.

She looked up at him and suddenly felt herself staring deeply into his eyes. She had never noticed before but he had such nice eyes. They were a piercing green and so mysterious. She felt herself staring deeper into his eyes and a strange feeling seemed to overwhelm her. She had never felt like this before, she had no idea what it was. Suddenly a strange thought dawned on her mind. "Do I _like_ Cloud" she slowly thought to herself "No impossible, he probably doesn't even like me in that way". She found him attractive but _liking _him? No way! Falling in love was stupid, or was it? Without even thinking she felt herself leaning into his chest.

"Sorry Yuffie" he whispered softly in her ear "Your like my best friend, I feel so guilty"

_Best Friend?_ That was all she was to him, never anything more. For some reason she felt her stomach tie itself in knots, maybe she _did _like him. But there was one problem, doesn't Tifa love him? She didn't want to get on the Tifas' bad side, She's scary when she's mad, she let out a sigh.

"Can I have my materia back now?" She asked, looking up at him only to find him staring deeply into her eyes"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it and please, please review it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is chapter two and I've switched scenery to the shinra building, I've mad the stroy so that it switches between Avalanche and Shinra. Anyways, enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two:**

Footsteps echoed throughout the desolate walls of the old Shinra building. A tall woman with blond hair walked its' corridors, her long, red dress sweeping along the floor. Not many people worked here since the explosion, many people had thought Shinra had gone for good, but they were wrong, They were still around, planning there next move in the secrecy of their labs. The woman stopped as she came to a large oak door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice.

She turned the door handle and entered the room to find a man in a white coat staring out the window.

"You asked to see me, President Rufus" she said, bowing slightly.

"Indeed I did, Scarlet. Is everyone ready for the new mission?" he asked, still staring out the window.

"Yes, sir"

Rufus turned around to look at her and gave a malicious smile, "Good, once we have their bodies our experiment shall be underway"

Scarlet looked at him confused, "But Sir, it's been four years what makes you think their bodies will be preserved enough to undergo the process?"

Rufus laughed at her, "One body is in the life stream and one is in the holy pool of the city of the Ancients, the water there would have kept their bodies perfectly preserved"

Scarlet looked slightly puzzled and then shrugged it off.

"Sir is this really necessary, can't we use their DNA instead?" she asked.

Rufus glared at her, angry at her questioning, "We need them living" he said "It is easier than using DNA to make a test tube baby, this way we'll make sure the child lives"

Scarlet looked at the floor in doubt, "But if we bring the subjects back to life, how can we be sure they'll co-operate? They're dangerous"

"I know that, but we'll just have to take our chances with this, we need that child to make Shinra great again"

Scarlet stood there confused, the two test subjects were out to kill each other four years ago, what makes the president thinks they'll co-operate or even have a child together. What was Rufus planning? She dare not ask, the president had always had crazy ideas. He was just like his father, greedy and power mad. She shook her head and sighed. If only she had quit when she had the chance. She bowed her head the president,

"I'll tell the pilots to commence the launch" she said.

"Very well, be careful with the subjects and make sure you don't run into that Avalanche group, I'm sure they're still around." he said, his voice full of hatred, they had caused so much trouble for him. "One day they will pay" he thought to himself as he turned around to look out the window at the darkened horizon as Scarlet left the room.

"This time you wont beat me Cloud, I'll have you all begging for mercy"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, please review it to tell me your comments. I'm new so reviews would be really helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

For those who like my story here's chapter 3, please, please,please review it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three:**

Yuffie sat there staring into Clouds' eyes,

"Cloud I-" but she was interrupted by a loud angry voice,

"What's going on up there!"

It was Tifa, she'd be angry if she found them like this, she'd jump to conclusions. They looked at each other in panic then pushed each other away causing Yuffie to land on the floor with a thump. Struggling to keep his balance Cloud suddenly tripped on the bag of materia.

"Eeeeekkk"

Yuffie turned around to see what had happened and began to laugh,

"Love the knickers Tifa!" she teased.

"Cloud get off me you moron!" screamed Tifa blushing slightly. Cloud had fallen down the stairs and landed on Tifa while she was making her way up causing her to land on her back to reveal a pair of pink, stripy knickers.

"I said get off!" she screamed again punching him, sending him back up the stairs and rolling across the floor. "Hump, this just isn't my day"

Tifa cracked her knuckles and made her way into the kitchen. Marlene was sitting quietly at the table on a stool sorting through a bunch of photos. Tifa smiled,

"Hi Marlene, what are you doing?"

Marlene looked up at her with a smile,

"Just sorting through a few of my old photos"

Marlene was now eleven but seemed very mature for her age. She was always doing something practical and at times seemed more grown up then the rest of them. Especially Cloud and Yuffie as they were always playing childish games. Suddenly one of Marlenes' photos caught her eye.

"Marlene may I?" she said pointing to it.

Marlene nodded her eyes still on her photo album. Tifa picked up the photo and tears began to glisten in her eyes. A young woman stood in the photo, her light brown hair flowing in the wind. She was wearing a pink dress which swished about in the wind as she stood there smiling. Behind her was a temple. Tifa forced back her tears, the photo had been taken a few days before she… she, Tifa suddenly fell to her knees dropping the photo and began to cry. Tear after tear flowed from her eyes as she thought of her dear friend. Marlene looked over her photo album in concern and knelt beside her,

"You miss her, don't you?" she asked, noticing the photo.

Tifa nodded.

"Me too" Marlene said, a sole tear running down her cheek, "I wish she was here now"

"Ouch, Cloud! No! Give it back! Not again!"

"C'mon Yuffie, what's the matter, too tall for you!"

Tifa and Marlene looked up at the ceiling, what were those two doing now?

"I'll get you!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter 3 i know it is a bit short but i couldn't think of anything else to put, i may edit it later.

Please review it! Pretty please!

I'll post chapter four up when I get more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

For those who have been waiting, here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy lately with A-level coursework so I apologise for the long wait. Anyway enjoy the story!

**Chapter 4:**

Scarlet sat in her chair anxious about the mission. They were almost there. She looked down at the floor. What was the president thinking? What crazy scheme had he come up with now?

"Miss Scarlet, we're here" said the pilot.

Scarlet looked out the window, the city was just like it was last time they had gone, with its' beautiful anterior sparkling in the sunlight, reds and pinks of the sunset bouncing of its' surface. The life stream flowing around it seemed to sparkle an Emerald green as she stared.

"Miss Scarlet" said the pilot again.

Lost in thought she didn't answer.

"Miss Scarlet!"

Suddenly pulled out of her dream world Scarlet turned from the window to face the pilot.

"Land outside Bone Village" she directed "Going through the sleeping forest in Bone Village is the only way in"

"Yes ma'am"

The plane slowly began to land and Scarlet began to take her seatbelt of. The plane landed on the ground with a thud causing dust and debris to fly into the air fro the sheer force of the planes landing. Scarlet stood up and began to rummage in the small compartment above her chair. After a short while of remaining she pulled out a golden harp out of her bag. Without it they would not be able to travel through the sleeping forest. Scarlet turned to crew who were preparing themselves for their mission,

"We have to be careful out there, there are lots of nasty monsters wandering this continent"

The crew nodded at her in understanding and began to finish of packing their arsenal of weapons. Scarlet put her hands through the side slit in her skirt and tied a dagger and sheaf to her thigh, next she loaded her revolver and put it in it's holster which hung round her waist.

"Lets head off!" commanded Scarlet.

One by one they began to depart the jet, the cold air whipped their faces causing scarlet to shiver, if only she had brought a warmer coat. The soldiers darted around the plane to check the area was secure. Satisfied that there was no danger they regrouped at the front.

"The area is secure ma'am" said the leading officer.

"Good job, now lets head to Bone Village"

Scarlet walked in the direction of the village checking the area at all angles, keeping her hand on the holster of her revolver. Suddenly blood curdling screams attacked her ears. She spun around to see one of the soldiers hoisted up in the air by an enormous, emerald green dragon. Blood flowed from his mouth and the wounds around his waist as he hit the floor. Shots rang out as the soldiers attempted to drive it away. The dragon roared in anger, bearing its' big white teeth which were covered in blood. It sliced at them with its large, sharp claws as the bullets ricocheted of it's protective skin. Scarlet let out a scream causing the dragon to look in her direction, without warning it charged.

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit short, there wasn't that much to put in this chapter. Anyway please review it, I'll put the next chapter up after I get some reviews, so if you want to read the next chaptwer you know what to do. And thank you to those who have reviewed my previous chapters, love you all! X 


End file.
